Elgang's Daylife: Masa-Masa Sekolah
by Demonic Twilight Aggressor
Summary: elgang mengenang masa-masa sekolah mereka. di mulai dari TK, SD, SMP, sampai SMA. mau tau ceritanya? check out and stay tuned *kayak di tv*. terinspirasi dari fanfic FT milik Lacie Helra-chan.
1. Waktu kita TK

**Crimson: Hai, Crimson here! XDD gua punya cerita baru nihh...**

**Elsword: SEMUANYA! KEMAS BARANG-BARANG KALIAN! KITA PINDAH KE AERNAS!**

**Crimson: WOI WOI WOI! MAU KEMANA LU KAMPRET! KE AERNAS?! JANGAN MIMPI LU ELS! *teriakpaketoaOSIS***

**Elsword: gua kan cuman mau ketemu Elsa untuk...-**

**Crimson: untuk apa? Mau ngejodohin dia ama kakaknya Ara? Mending gak usah, toh dia bahagia aja ama Ronan. XDD**

**Elsword: bukan gitu begoooo- #plak#**

**Eve: beraninya nyebutin Author bego. #datangentahdarimanasambilngegamparElsword#**

**Crimson: Thaks, Eve. #ngacunginjempolmalahdigigitMoby#(?)**

**Eve: Sama-sama. Oh iya, mana partnermu yang satunya lagi?**

**Crimson: oh si Azure? Dia lagi liburan tuh.**

**Elsword: HAH?! LIBURAN?! KEMANA?!**

**Crimson: ke hatimu...**

**Elsword: *blushing* b-beneran?**

**Crimson: Ya enggaklah kampreeeeeetttt...*stokkesabaranudahabis* Mentang-mentang si Azure itu perempuan, jadinya... hehe, nanti kuberitahu ama Aisha kau selingkuh ama Azure.**

**Eve: HAAHH! Sejak kapan Azure itu perempuan?**

**Elsword: J-jangan, nanti aku malah di-Meteor Shower oleh dia lagi.**

**Crimson: Sejak kapan kau takut ama Aisha? Dah, simpan aja pertanyaannya. **_**Let's go to the story.**_

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Night Watcher **

**Raven: Veteran Commander **

**Eve: Code: Battle Seraph **

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Add: Physic Tracer (betulin aja kalo salah)**

'**Note: Rena dan Eve adalah manusia biasa. Semua laki-laki berumur 27, dan perempuannya berumur 26'**

**Disclaimer: Crimsonic Dark Aggresor bukan yang punya Elsword**

**Warning: AU (Alternative Universe bagi yang nggak tau), GaJe sampe langit ke-7, Typoness, OOC abizzz karena wajar obatnya Author udah abizzz, dll**

Suatu hari di Kompleks E, lebih tepatnya di sebuah taman, terlihat seseorang yang duduk-duduk, eh ralat, sedang tidur-tiduran di atas kursi, entah karena bosan atau lagi galau(?), orang itu mempunyai warna rambut merah, dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ya, namanya adalah Elsword. Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan bersurai hijau menghampiri Elsword. "Els, si Aisha pingsan tuh." Elsword langsung jatuh dari kursi sambil memperlihatkan wajah ketakutan. "Hah, yang bener nih Rena?" Elsword bertanya nggak percaya apa yang dikatakan perempuan bersurai hijau tersebut, yang namanya diketahui sebagai Rena. "Iya, beneran!" mereka berdua langsung ngacir ke rumah keluarga Sieghart, maklum mereka berenam udah menikah. Elsword langsung nendang(?) pintu masuk rumahnya, dan melihat Aisha terlentang di atas lantai. "Aisha, bangun Sha!" Elsword berapa kali ngeguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Aisha, akhirnya Aisha bangun dengan senyuman sembari berteriak, "Selamat Ulang Tahun Elsword!" di ikuti oleh Rena, Eve dan Chung. Raven hanya diam. "Waaa... makasih ya semuanya. Jadi keingat lagi TK nih." Si Aisha langsung angkat bicara sembari duduk. "Oh, iya. Jadi keingat juga, si Banthus ngelempar potongan kue ultahnya ke muka Elsword." Aisha, senyum-senyum mengingat masa-masa mereka di Taman Kanak-kanak. "Hehe, bener. Gua sampai sekarang masih kesel ama si 'bandit' itu." Yang lainnya tertawa mendengar kenistaan Elsword, sementara Aisha mengambil albumnya dan membukanya di ruang tamu. "Liat, muka Elsword lagi TK." Rena malah ketawa sampai-sampai dia keliatannya sakit perut. Raven yang dari tadi diam aja langsung bicara, kayaknya ada yang terganggu. "Lho, foto kami berempat mana?" "Haduh, gak nyadar ya? Aku ama Aisha sekelas dengan kau dan Rena di SD, dan Eve ama Chung di SMP." Elsword menghela napas "Hahh... jadi keingat masa lalu...

**Flashback...**

Anak-anak di TK Hamel sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Seseorang berambut merah berlarian di taman dengan anak-anak lainnya, mereka lagi main kejar-kejaran. Tiba-tiba bocah berambut merah tersebut terjatuh, meringis kesakitan. "Els, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lowe. "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Tiba-tiba guru menyuruh Elsword dan teman-temannya masuk kelas. "Oke anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru nih, sliakan masuk." Seorang gadis bersurai ungu, diikat twin-tail. "Halo, namaku Aisha. Salam kenal." Semua anak berteriak kecuali Elsword. "Salam kenal!" Elsword hanya cengo melihat gadis bersurai bernama Aisha ersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Elsword mendekati Aisha dengan cara duduk di sebelahnya. "Hai, namaku Elsword. Salam kenal." Aisha pun membalasnya dengan senyuman sembari berkata, "Salam kenal juga, Elsword." "Oh iya, kau tinggal di mana?" "Aku tinggal di Kompleks E." Elsword langsung mengangguk sambil berpikir, 'ini entah takdir kami dipertemukan ato kami berdua jodoh?' itu sih sama Elsword. "Hei, ada apa?" "Oh, kayaknya kita sama deh." Wajah Aisha yang tadinya khawatir karena Elsword sempat diam langsung berubah. "Waahh... beneran nih? Yeeyy!" Elsword tertawa kecil. 'Aisha seneng amat tuh kalo aku satu kompleks ama dia, kayak baru dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya.'

Tak lama kemudian, guru mereka pun datang, dan pelajaran pun dimuai.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua orang tua murid menunggu anak-anaknya, tak terkecuali Elsword yang ibunya lagi ngobrol sama Ibunya Aisha. Elsword tidak sadar kalau Aisha sudah ada di sampingnya. "Elsword." Elsword langsung loncat saking kagetnya. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" "Sejak dari tadi. Oh iya, kau ada waktu nggak sore ini?" "Umm... nggak ada." "Oke, nanti tunggu aku di depan taman ya?" tak berapa lama mereka berdua menghampiri ibu mereka masing-masing dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Di rumah Aisha...

"Eh, Aisha," nyonya Glenstid (abis kagak tau nama belakangnya Aisha jadi pake nama belakangnya Arme XDD) menghampiri anaknya. "Iya, ada apa ma?" "Kau tau nggak kalo besok ulang tahunnya Elsword?" ekspresi Aisha langsung berubah. "Hah, beneran nih ma? Kalo begitu harus dipersiapkan nih."

**Skip time...**

Hari Selasa, sepert biasa anak-anak di TK Hamel beraktivitas seperti biasa. Bermain. Kecuali Aisha, Lowe, Apple, Lime, dan Banthus, yang kelihatannya sedang merencanakan sesuatu, yang lebih tepat lagi sedang merencanakan ulang tahun Elsword. "Eh, gimana? Kuenya udah siap?" tanya Apple. "Tenang aja. Mamaku buatin kuenya." Si Banthus malah nyela diskusi mereka. "Umm... boleh gak aku melempar potongan kue ke wajah Elsword?" Lime menaruh jarinya di dagunya, "Hmm... Ide bagus." Banthus loncat-loncat. "Yay!"

Tiba-tiba guru masuk. Aisha langsung menghampiri guru dam membisikkan sesuatu. Saat Aisha berbisik, Elsword masuk tanpa melihat Aisha sedang melakukan sesuatu. Sang guru langsung memberi pengumuman, "Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Elsword, tepuk tangan semuanya." Semua Anak-anak bertepuk tangan, tak lupa juga ada yang bersiul. Aisha membawa kue ulang tahun yang dibuat oleh ibunya. Ibu guru menyiapkan meja, alat-alat makan, dan korek api untuk menyalakan lilin. Terlihat Elsword sedang senyum-senyum melihat teman-temannya. Skip time pas si Banthus meminta potongan kue dari Aisha dan langsung melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Elsword. Elsword malah kesal dan mengambil potongan kue tersebut dan melemparkannya ke Banthus, alhasil terjadilah perang kue antara Elswod dengan Banthus.

**End of Flashback**

Mereka berenam tertawa mendengar cerita Elsword "Hahaha... coba kita ada disana, pasti menyenangkan." Kata Raven sembari memegang perutnya.

"Ya iyalah menyenangkan, kau aja yang mengacaukan perkemahan kita lagi SD." Kata Elsword dengan wajah sinis.

"Hmm... Waktu SD..." Aisha meletakkan jarinya di dagunya.

"Ada apa waktu SD Aisha?" Chung bertanya, kumat juga nih penasarannya.

"Aku ingat kalo lagi SD, lebih tepatnya di perkemahan si Raven mengacaukan perkemahan kita."

"Coba kuingat... oh iya, semua murid ngacir ketakutan gara-gara si Raven dikira Monster." Kata Rena tertawa kecil

"Yee... itu sih gara-gara gua kecebur di lumpur pas gua mau nangkap kupu-kupu, malah yang paling nista gua nyungsep ke tumpukan daun, makanya anak-anak lain mengira gua monster Big Foot." Si Raven menjelaskan dengan wajah sinis.

"Oh iya, para readers mau tau gimana cerita kami lagi SD? Tunggu kami di chapter depan!" Elsword bergaya seperti Tukul Arwana(?).

**Crimson: Gahh... akhinrnya selesai juga. Oh iya, sekedar informasi fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic-nya Lacie Helra-chan, tapi gua nggak nge-copas fanficnya, sekedar menghormati karya orang lain dan mematuhi aturan Rules & Guidelines.**

**Azure: Hai semuanya... aku balik lagi! XD**

**All kecuali Elsword: Selamat datang kembali! XD**

**Elsword: *nge-blush ria***

**Crimson: woi, kenapa cuman blushing aja?**

**Elsword: B-bukan urusan lo!**

**Raven: Hmm... gua tau. Dia pasti suka ama Azure-chan, iya kan?**

**Elsword: Bu-bukan begitu, iya kan Ai-**

**Aisha: *men-death glare Elsword* hee... jadi lu kira Azure lebih cantik daripada gua?**

**Elsword: A-apa yang kau katakan Ais- HAAAAAA! *disetrum Aisha***

**Crimson: Lupakan kejadian tadi, dan...**

**Azure & Crimson: Review please**


	2. Waktu kita SD: Di perkemahan

**Crimson: Wokeh, gue balik lagi nih di penpik Elsewot #eh maksudku fanfic Elsword XD!**

**Elsword: lu ngehina gue ya?!**

**Crimson: Emang iya, masalah buat loe? *niru gaya soimah***

**Elsword: *menggeram* Ven, sini Conwell gua!**

**Raven: Ihh... ambil sendiri! Gak sudi eike ngambilin pedang karatan yu. *ni anak lekong ato saraph***

**Crimson: Eits... gua pangilin nih Azure ama Aisha?**

**Azure: Ngghhh... ada apa Crimson-kun? *abis tidur***

**Aisha: iya nih... ada apa sih? *sama kayak Azure***

**Crimson: *kebingungan ngeliat para gadis* ada apa nih kalian berdua jadi muka kalian sewot?!**

**Azure: gua ama Aisha lagi pillow fight sampe tengah malam.**

**Crimson: jiahh... pantesan pada ribut di atas!**

**Elsword: bisakah kita ke cerita langsung**

**Crimson: wah, ada yang gak sabar nih! Dah, let's go to the story! XD wooppss... tunggu dulu, Chung, lo jawab review-review berikut ini.**

**Chung: yay, gua dapet dialog!**

**Response at Review:**

**The girl writer: wokeh... makasih udah baca. Ini dia chapter 2, emang bener si Raven dikirain big foot, malahan ada Banthus lagi yang jadi Big Foot #2 XD. Liat aja deh gimana ceritanya! Stay tuned.**

**The-Flame-Lord617: susah amat nulis nick-nya, maaf ya! Hmm... makasih udah baca. This is Chapter 2! XD oh iya, Lassnya di Underworld ama kakaknya, Rufus. XDDD Arme Dewasa?! Hahaha... Bisa jadi, bisa jadi! *di-Deep Impact***

**Disclaimer: Scarlet Light Aggressor bukan yang punya Elsword.**

**Warning: Kegigit anjing *salah ketik*, AU, GaJe sampe langit ke-7, Typoness, OOC abizzz karena wajar saraphnya Author udah putuzzz-putuzzz, sedikit crossover ama GC, dll**

**Di kediaman Elsword Sieghart...**

Ting... Tong...

Suara bell di depan rumah Elsword. Orang yang disebutikan tadi malah asyik nonton film bokep #eh maksudku film blockbuster di ruang tamu.

"Elsword, bukain tuh pintu! Aku masih ngurusin anak-anak nih!" si Aisha teriak dari kamarnya.

"Iya iya." Elsword menjawab dengan nada sewot.

Setelah dibuka, yang datang malah kakaknya Elsword, Elesis. "Hai adikku tersayang, apa kabar?"

"Ka-kakak!" alangkah terkejutnya si Elsword melihat kakaknya mengunjungi adiknya sendiri. Aisha langsung menghampiri Elsword yang sedari tadi masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Wah... nona Elesis ada disini. Silakan masuk." Aisha meminta Elesis masuk ke rumah. Elesis pun mengangguk lalu masuk. Elsword masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Woi, Els! Jangan matung di sana terus. Nanti digigit anjing lho?!" Aisha nakut-nakutin Elsword, alhasil membuatnya merinding kalo digigit anjing beneran. Saat Elsword mau duduk di sofanya buat ngelanjutin aktivitas nonton film-nya, bell berbunyi lagi.

Ting... Tong...

'siapa lagi sih ini?!' pikir Elsword pake muka merem. Setelah dibuka, yang datang ke rumah Elsword adalah Raven, Rena, Chung, Eve, Ara, dan Add. Si Elsword mematung lagi, melihat rombongan aneh bin gaje ini ngeliat Elsword dengan wajah beragam, ada yang cengar-cengir tanpa henti, ada yang cuek bebek, ada yang dataaaaarr banget, ada yang mirip pikachu lagi minta makanan(?), dan... ada yang minta di bunuh(?). 5 menit kemudian Elsword berhenti mematung dan mempersilahkan mereka berenam masuk. Aisha yang lagi menggendong anaknya, Shelia (terserah gue donk), ikut terkejut ngeliat teman-temannya datang.

"Weks... kayak lagi berkemah nih..." Aisha awalnya bergumam, tapi kenyaringan jadinya Elsword mendengar.

"Apa katamu tadi Aisha?" kata Elsword dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Hmm... berkemah hehh..." Rena kemudian nyengi gak jelas. "Aha... gua masih ingat pas kita lagi berkemah waktu SD."

"Oh iya, gua ingat pas anak-anak lain ngacir ketakutan gara-gara Raven ama Banthus dikira Big Foot, tinggal kita bertiga kepojok." Elsword malah nyerobot kayak motor ninja.

"Itu kita masih kelas 2 SD, dan Rena ama Raven sekelas ama kami berdua." Kata Aisha

"Ceritakan dong!" kata Chung dengan gaya puppy eyes, yang diikuti oleh Ara yang angguk-angguk tanda setuju. Si Eve masih setia ama wajah datarnya, dan Add nyengir nggak jelas.

Rena meletakkan jarinya diatas dangunya. "Waktu itu..."

**Flashback...**

Semua anak-anak di Elder Elementary School bersiap-siap untuk berkemah di hutan dekat desa Ruben. "Baik anak-anak, sudah siap perlengkapannya?" kata bu guru. "Sudah siap bu guru." Teriak anak-anak layaknya anak-anak SD biasanya. Mereka bepergian dengan bus sekolah. Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di Ruben. Semua anak-anak bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke dalam hutan, tak terkecuali Elsword dan ketiga temannya, Aisha Rena dan Raven. tak lupa juga Banthus (ni anak sekelas lagi.) Ariel, Seris, dan Edan. Mereka berdelapan memutuskan untuk meletakkan kemah mereka di dekat danau.

"Wah, kayaknya kita hanya punya empat tenda nih. Bagaimana kalau kita tidurnya berdua-berdua saja?" usul Rena

"Boleh. Kalau begitu aku sama Rena, Elsword sama Banthus, Raven sama Alex, dan Aisha sama Ariel, gimana?" usul Seris

"Oke!" jawab Aisha dan Ariel bersamaan.

"Terserahlah." Kata Raven dengan wajah merem, sementara Edan hanya membuang muka. (ni berdua musuh ato saudara?)

"Baiklah." Kata Elsword dengan nada lesu bin sewot.

"Lho, ada masalah Els?" tanya Seris, sedangkan Elsword hanya menghela nafas.

"Nggak ada sih, cuma ragu kalau nggak muat berdua. Tuh lihat, badannya Banthus kan besar." Kata Elsword dengan nada lesu nan sewot.

"Nggak bakalan nggak muat Els. Coba liat tendaku."

Banthus mengeluarkan tendanya yang super besar, kira-kira muat delapan orang sampai sepuluh orang. "Wah, besar juga tendanya. Bagaimana kalau kita semua tidur di dalam tendanya Banthus aja?" usul Seris sekali lagi

"Setuju!" teriak mereka semua, dan alhasil mengundang perhatian kepada anak-anak yang lain, kalau Elsword dan ketujuh temannya itu tidur berbarengan, serta melihat tenda Banthus yang besarnya kira-kira seperti pos satpam(?)

Jam 11 malam

Para siswa laki-laki sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar, sementara perempuan mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk memasak makanan.

"Ngghhh... nggak tahan lagi nih!" desah Raven menahan buang air, dan langsung ngacir ke sungai, dan juga di ikuti oleh Banthus.

"Hei, kenapa ngikutin gua?" tanya Raven.

"Aku kan cuman mau buang air juga." Jawab Banthus kayak minta izin kepada ayahnya.

"Ya sudah." Kata Raven

Sesudah mereka berdua buang air kecil, Raven dan Banthus pergi ke tenda mereka, tapi yang namanya manusia pasti ada kekurangan, mereka berdua nyungsep ke kubangan lumpur, alhasil mereka berdua berlumuran lumpur. Gara-gara gak bisa melihat merea nyungsep lagi ke tumpukan daun, akhirnya yah keliatannya kayak monster.

Di dalam tenda Banthus...

"Raven ama Banthus kok lama amat sih?" kata Rena

"Iya nih kemana mereka berdua?" tanya Seris

Tak lama kemudian mereka berenam mendengar suara di balik semak-semak. Aisha dan Ariel ketakutan mendengar semak-semak tersebut. "Siapa disana?!" Elsword berteriak, dan dia mencoba mendekati semak-semak tersebut. Ternyata...

"Grawwrrrr...!" dua monster bertubuh coklat keluar secara tiba-tiba. Elsword yang melihat makhluk tersebut langsung mundur dam mengambil sebilah kayu, sementara anak-anak lain pada ngacir ketakutan. Mereka semua masuk kedalam tenda, hanya Elsword dan Edan yang punya keberanian untuk mengalahkan dua monster tersebut.

"Waaa...! ada Big Foot!" kata seorang anak.

"Ayo kalahkan mereka!" teriak anak satunya lagi untuk menyemangati Elsword dan Edan.

"W-woi, stop STOOOOPPPPPP!" teriak salah satu monster tersebut, yang ternyata Raven

"Eh, lu Raven ya?" tanya Elsword.

"YA IYALAH BEGOOOOOOO!" si Raven udah naik pitam duluan, makanya dia berteriak. Si Banthus malah nangis bombay gara-gara digebukin Edan. Para guru sibuk mengobati mereka berdua

Pagi hari

"Maaf ya Ven, Maaf!" Elsword sujud-sujud minta maaf kepada Raven.

"Iye, gua maafin lu." Kata Raven pake nada yang tak bisa dijelaskan, entah masih marah atau... entahlah.

"A-aku minta maaf." Kata Edan yang kayaknya nadanya itu datar sambil membuang muka. Maklumlah. Banthus mengangguk tanda dimaafkan.

Para gadis sibuk melilitkan perban ke tubuh Raven dan Banthus.

**End of Flashback...**

"Gyahahaha... eh Raven, lu sempat digebuk ama Elsword ya?" tanya Chung dengan nada mengejek. Raven pun menggeram.

"Awas kau Chung, nanti kuceritakan gimana masa sekolahmu pas SMP nanti." Ancam Raven dengan nada sarkastik ala... siapa aja boleh. XD

"Eeeiiitttsss... nanti dulu, simpan aja cerita lu Ven, kita masih punya cerita waktu UN tuh." Elsword mencegat mulut Raven untuk bercerita.

"Tapi kami akan ceritakan itu di Chapter depan!"

**Crimson: hah... akhirnya udah selesai.**

**Raven: Kok... malah gua jadi Big Foot? Lebih baik Elsword thu yang jadi itu.**

**Crimson: yeeee... kan Elsword udah di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Raven: tapi kan, gua masih mau ngeliat Elsword-**

**Elsword: ngeliat gua apa? *nyiapin 10 Great Sword***

**Crimson: Udah udah, jangan bertarung disini**

***Elsword bertarung ama Raven di warnet***

**Crimson & Azure: Review Please!**

**Crimson: Jiah... sejak kapan kau disini?**

**Azure: Sejak Elsword ama Raven ke warnet.**

**Crimson: Oh... begitu. Anyway,**

**Crimson & Azure: Review Please**

**Aisha: Kedua kali woi!**


	3. Waktu kita SD: pas UN

**Crimson: Hai, gue balik lagi nih! XD**

**All: *sunyi***

**Azure: kok pada kemana sih mereka?**

**Crimson: gak tau tuh. Ya udah, daripada nganggur mending ngejawabin review para reader semua.**

**The-Flame-lord617: Oooohhh gitu... kalo Banthus gue buat OOC tuh jadi dia jadi cengeng. Si Raven mau liat Elsword 'gituan' ama Aisha #plak#. Kalo Add sekelas ama Elsword pas dia menginjakkan kakinya di SMA #baku amat# ama Ara juga. Ups, kamu penggemar Chung ya? Sorry kalo begitu.**

**the girl writer: wew, udah kelas 2 SMP nih, kalo gue mah siap-siap ngehadapin UN nih pasalnya gue udah kelas 3 SMA #kagak nanya#**

**Crimson: dah, gitu aja jawabannya.**

**Elsword: *muncul kayak hantu* lu bilang tadi gua ama Aisha 'gituan' tadi?! *tereak pake toa masjid***

**Aisha: WOI, INI BUKAN FANFIC RATE M! *gantian ama Els***

**Crimson: Iya, gomen gomen. **

**Azure: **_**Let's go to the story**_**!**__**^v^**

**Crimson: tunggu dulu Azu-chan! Gua lupa Disclaimer ama Warning-nya.**

**Disclamer: Arch Azure Aggressor bukan yang punya Elsword**

**Warning: Awas, Rufus Wilde ngamuk(?) *salah ketik* (Rufus: lo kira gue gila?; Crimson: kalo orang gila udah mainstream), Typoness, GaJe sampe langit ke-7, OOC abizzz karena maaf, udah masuk RSJ! XDDDD, dll.**

**Azure: walah, sang Author ketularan Arrow-chan3 (Arrow-chan3: NGAPAIN MANGGIL-MANGGIL GUA! *^*)**

**Crimson: udah ah, jangan mention-mentionan orang.**

**Azure: lo kira gua Twitter-an?!**

***abaikan aja kedua Host saraph tersebut***

Di taman Kompleks E

Raven dan Elsword lagi duduk-duduk di depan taman kompleks E. Mereka berdua biasa duduk di sana kalo gak ada kerjaan.

"Wah, anak-anak sekarang lagi pada UN semua nih." Kata Elsword sambil ngelian anak-anak mereka pergi ke sekolah.

"Iya tuh. Mudahan aja anak kita semua lulus." Nih si Raven malah berdoa.

"Woi, anak kita aja belum kelas 6, masa di doain? Mang anak lu masuk kelas akselerasi?"

"Nggak juga sih." Ujar Raven ng

"Hmm... jadi keingat masa-masa kita berdua pas kelas 6." Kata Elsword sambil ngebayangin masa lalunya. Namun, sebelum awan kenangan muncul, malah terganggu ama ponselnya Raven.

"Oh, halo Rena. Ada apa?" Raven mengangkat panggilan tersebut yang ternyata istrinya sendiri, Rena.

'Temui kami di rumahnya Aisha. Ini Penting!'

"Oke, kami berdua segera kesana." Kata Raven.

"Kata mereka ngapain?" si Elsword malah nanya.

"Ah, jangan banyak bacot. Kita kesana sekarang."

"Baiklah Cik Bos!" Lha, kok kayak Probe. (Azure: WOI KENAPE LU OOT!)

Mereka berdua langsung ngacir ke rumah Elsword. Elsword dan Raven langsung nendang tuh pintu nista kayak polisi lagi nggerebek bandar narkoba(?). "Ada apa kalian manggil-manggil kami berdua?"

"Nggak sih, cuman manggilin kalian berdua." Kata Aisha, yang sukses membuat Elsword nyungsep kagak karuan(?).

"Yee... kirain tadi ada yang melahirkan." Kata Raven sewot.

"Emang lu pikir rumah gue ini puskesmas apa?" Elsword gantian sewot, ditambah dengan empat buah siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Nggak, ngomong-ngomong ada apa ini sampe kalian manggil-manggil kami berdua?" Tanya Raven sekali lagi.

"Gini loh, gua punya cerita tentang kita lagi UN." Ujar Aisha mengingat waktu mereka lagi UN. Kemudian sebuah awan besar muncul di kepala mereka berempat.

"What The Hell!" tereak mereka berdua kayak lagi kebakaran.

**Flashback...**

Semua anak-anak EES (maksudnya Elder Elementary School) kelas enam, termasuk sang empat serangkai, siapa lagi kalau nggak Elsword, Aisha, Rena dan Raven, memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

"Eh, semuanya, gimana nih strategi kita buat nyelesaikan UN besok?" tanya Elsword.

"Tenang aja, kan ada Aisha." Jawab Rena segampang menjawab 1+1.

"Iya sih, tapi liat aku dong dimana posisi duduk aku." Raven berkata dengan sewotnya. Aisha duduknya di dekat Elsword, lebih tepatnya di pojok kiri-belakang. Sementara Raven duduk jauh dari Aisha, tepatnya di bagian tengah-tengah alias terisolasi. Sementara Rena duduk di depan Raven.

"Iya yah, gua juga sama. Malahan aku yan paling jauh, mana hari ini bahasa inggris lagi." Mereka berdua menghela nafas.

"Eh lihat, pengawasnya datang!" kata Aisha langsung duduk dengan benar.

Suasana kelas sekarang sunyi, tidak ada yang ribut ataupun yang bicara. Semua siswa sedang mengerjakan ujiannya masing-masing, tak lupa juga ada acara lempar kertas diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan.

Pelajaran yang diuji sekarang adalah Bahasa inggris. Aisha dan Elsword mengerjakan nomor 24, sedangkan Raven dan Rena masih bertahan di nomor 23.

"Ngghh, apa ya jawabannya? Rena, ada nggak jawabannya?" tanya Raven kepada Rena. Yang ditanya malah geleng-geleng.

"Mana aku tahu. Daritadi aja kagak ke jawab-jawab." Mereka berdua melihat sepasang kekasih, eh maksudnya sepasang murid berambut merah dan ungu lagi santai. "Kayaknya mereka udah selesai deh. Hmm..."

**Skip time...**

"Haahhh... sudah selesai!" Rena lagi nggeliat(?) karena sudah melewati masa-masa sulit.

"Jangan senang-senang dulu. Besok ada lagi yang paling parah." Kata Aisha mengingatkan mereka bertiga.

"Apa itu?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"Besok kita ada ujian Matematika." Jawab Aisha dengan tampang horor.

"APHAAAAAAAAAA!?" teriak mereka berdua serempak.

**Flshback End...**

"Lho, kok gitu aja?" tanya Elsword kayak hantu penasaran(?) (Azure: Jangan disebutin!).

"Gua gak akan ceritain lanjutannya. Takut dimarahin si Els ~_~" kata Aisha gemetar.

"Lha, kok takut ama gua sih?" tanya Elsword sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Soalnya nilai matematika gue jelek T_T." ujar Aisha sambil nangis bombay.

"APHA KAU BILAAAAAAANGGGGG!" teriak Elsword yang nyaringnya sama dengan speaker di Trans Studio Bandung(?)

"Lho, kalau nilai matematikamu jelek, kenapa kau lulus?" tanya Rena heran melihat anaknya #plak maksudnya sahabatnya ini.

"Ya, kau tau kan gimana sistem penilaiannya?" Aisha kembali ke mood-nya yang selalu 'happy-go-lucky'.

"Sistem penilaian..." Rena bergumam, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Aisha tadi sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu.

Beberapa menit setelah keheningan, tiba-tiba mereka bertiga dikejutkan oleh soeara(?) tangisan Rena.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Oke, oke. Tadi itu bo'ongan aja. Sekarang kita balik lagi ke TKP.

"Oh iya, sekarang aku ingat, kau lulus karena nilai akhirmu di atas rata-rata kan?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Kata Aisha sambil 'facepalming'

"Lupa apanya?!" tanya Elsword pake muka sarkastik.

"M-maksudku sistem penilaiannya." Si Elsword ber 'oh' ria karena paham apa yang dikatakan Aisha tadi.

"Jangan lupa kalo nilai akhirku di atas rata-rata juga, malahan di atas Aisha." Nih anak malah nyombongi diri sendiri sih?

"Iya iya, gua tau kok." Kata Raven masang muka merem

"Ven, kenape muka lu? Abis cerai ama Rena?" Walah, ni anak mau di bunuh nih. Kasian Aisha, Els.

"BUKAN GITU BEGOOOOOOOO!" akhirnya aki-aki ini ngamuk. HANCURIN TUH RUMAH! HANCURIN! (Azure: Sabar Thor! Sabar!)

"Ya udah, mending kita lanjutin aja kisahnya di Chapter depan!"

**Azure: Fuih... akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Crimson: Untuk para Readers, maaf atas keterlambatannya.**

**Azure & Crimson: Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.**

***Disconnected***

**Twilight: maaf mengganggu, tetapi kayaknya sang Author tidak akan lagi memposting cerita ini lagi, karena dia mau melanjutkan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi, dan kuyakin dia tidak akan meng up-**

***Connection Lost***


End file.
